


Draco's Little Misadventure

by LSUsweetie



Series: Hermione's Unspeakable Adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable baby, De-Aged Draco Malfoy, Department of Mysteries (Harry Potter), Fluff, Gen, Hermione is pining for Fred, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Unspeakable Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie
Summary: Prequel to my Fremione story Laid Bare. Hermione is summoned back to the Departement of Mysteries one evening by her boss. Where she learns that her fellow Unspeakable has managed to de-age himself. Hermione is expected to care for the baby until her boss can figure out how to reverse the de-aging process.**** This is not a Dramione story! Hermione and Draco are simply coworkers. There's no romance at all.
Series: Hermione's Unspeakable Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155242
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Draco's Little Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krankykittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krankykittie/gifts).



> This is for krankykittie in response to a comment left on Laid Bare requesting this story. It only took me seven months, haha! Thanks for inspiring me to write this. It was so much fun!
> 
> Thank you to my fabulous beta DisneyKid! Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

Holding a chilled glass of white wine in one hand and a brand new novel in the other, Hermione practically skipped into her bathroom. The past week had been particularly exhausting and she was keen to have a long, relaxing bubble bath. She’d turned on the taps, added lavender-scented bubble potion, and was kicking off her shoes when the familiar, barn owl, Patronus soared into the room. 

Sighing deeply, she massaged her temples as she turned toward the Patronus belonging to her boss, Unspeakable Young. As she waited for the creature to deliver the message, she bent to turn off the water, knowing that her lovely bath would have to wait.

The owl stared unblinkingly at her as it began to speak in the deep monotone, “Granger, I need you to return immediately. Your assistance is needed with an, um… situation in The Time Room. 

With one wistful glance back at the book and wine that would both surely be neglected this evening, she put her shoes back on and returned to The Ministry where she rushed down to the Department of Mysteries. 

Entering The Time Room quickly, not knowing what to expect, she froze at the sight that greeted her. Her boss was there, as expected, but he wasn’t alone. Crawling around on the floor at Unspeakable Young’s feet was a tow-headed baby, appearing to be around eight or nine months old, wearing only a poorly transfigured nappy.

Hermione stood frozen for a moment, taking in the scene. _Why on earth was there a baby here?_ Then, she looked, really looked at the little boy. Gasping, she pointed at the child. “Is that? Did he?”

Meeting her boss’s gaze, she had to stifle a laugh at how flustered he was. Usually, nothing fazed him. This was definitely a memory that she would have to save for her future entertainment.

Unspeakable Young exhaled deeply, nodding at her. “Yes, Granger. Unfortunately, that is indeed Malfoy. He had a couple of experiments planned in here today. When I performed a standard safety check, I found him like this.”

Fearing that she already knew the answer, Hermione asked, “What exactly is it that you require from me?” 

Her suspicions were confirmed when he answered, “I need you to take him home until I can determine how to reverse this. Trying to research with a baby underfoot just won’t work.”

Grasping at straws, Hermione threw out a suggestion. “Can’t we just send him home to his mum? I’m sure that Narcissa would adore having her baby back.”

With a steely stare, he replied. “You know that we can’t. No one can know what we do here. Now, come and collect him. I want to get to work.” 

Hermione shook her head. “I can’t just take him home. He needs bottles, formula, nappies, baby food, clothing. I don’t have any of that. If you really expect me to take him, you’ll have to mind him for another hour while I run out and purchase all of the necessities.” Without waiting for him to reply, she turned on her heel and rushed from the room.

As she headed into Muggle London to purchase everything she would need, Hermione lamented the loss of her weekend. She’d really needed time to herself to rest and recuperate. The week had been utter shite, and the previous Saturday had been Harry and Ginny’s wedding. She’d served as Maid of Honour and still hadn’t caught up on sleep. 

Not to mention, she wanted to indulge herself in a little wallowing. She’d shown up dateless in hopes of catching the eye of a certain sexy prankster. Sadly, Fred had turned up with Katie Bell so she just ended up looking pathetic. 

An hour later, after quick stops at several shops, she was back in the Department of Mysteries collecting, an admittedly very cute, baby Draco. With a glance over her shoulder at her boss, “Please sort this quickly,” she went home for the second time that day.

Arriving back at her flat, she immediately transfigured one of her stools into a high chair. Strapping him in, she selected a jar of baby food at random. Grabbing a spoon, she opened the container and offered a bite of the strained peas. He’d begun making happy babbling noises, the moment he saw the food. Eagerly, he took the spoon into his mouth, then spat it all back in her face wearing a disgusted look that only Malfoy could achieve. 

Hopping up, she grabbed a towel to wipe the peas from her face.“I should have known that you would be fussy about what you eat,” she muttered, rolling her eyes a little, but making sure that he couldn’t see. He may have been Malfoy, but right now he was only a little baby, and admittedly, the most adorable baby she’d ever seen. 

Taking stock of the foods that she’d purchased, she smiled to herself as she selected one that he was sure to like, apples. This time, he ate happily, giggling, cooing, and making cute little, “mmmm,” sounds as he ate. 

When he was done, Hermione gave him a teething biscuit and quickly made herself a sandwich. After bolting her dinner, she decided that Draco would need a bath before bed. He’d been crawling around on the floor of the DoM after all. She shuddered at the thought of what might be on that floor.

While baby Draco splashed happily around in the tub, Hermione had a few minutes to gather her thoughts. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have a distraction. She’d felt so foolish about her stupid crush on Fred Weasley when the man clearly didn’t return her feelings. It wouldn’t have been too difficult to find a date… she shouldn’t have read so much into his flirty behavior. That was just Fred. Well, she would make sure that she had a date for the next Weasley wedding. It wasn’t a mistake she would make twice.

As she dried Draco off and wrapped him in the adorable duckie dressing gown that she hadn’t been able to resist purchasing, inspiration struck. It never hurt to have one up on Draco Malfoy. Placing him in the centre of her bed, she grabbed her camera and started snapping pictures. No matter what happened after this weekend, she would make sure that it was well documented.

When she had enough photos of Draco as a duckie, she dressed him in footie pyjamas, and took him into her sitting room where she let him down on the floor to play. She’d picked up a couple of baby toys and picture books when she’d purchased the necessities. Soon, he was rubbing his little eyes and whining softly. “Alright then, bedtime.”

After making a bottle, transfiguring a cot from the chair next to her bed, and changing his nappy, Hermione quickly added rockers to the chair next to the fire and sat down to feed him the bottle.

Draco snuggled right up, one hand on his bottle, the other right on her breast. In her sweetest voice, Hermione cooed down at him. “If I find out that you’re aware of what you’re doing, I’ll make sure that you pay.” He released the bottle from his mouth, smiling and babbling up at her before going back for the rest of his formula.

As she rocked the sleepy baby, Hermione inhaled his sweet, clean scent. And as she did, she realised that she wanted this for real someday. If only… no, she wouldn’t think about Fred. He wasn’t interested. She would have to find a way to move on. Maybe she should take Gin up on her offer to set her up. 

Looking down, she realised that Draco had drifted off to sleep. Hermione stood, careful not to jostle him, and slowly walked to her bedroom where she lay him in the cot. As she exited the room, she whispered. “Night, night. Please don’t wake me up tonight.”

After tidying the kitchen and sitting room, Hermione finally managed to have a bath. But by that point, she was too exhausted to read.

The next morning, Draco woke her with a loud wail at half-past five. She climbed from bed bleary-eyed and glanced in the direction of the cot. Speaking softly to him, she explained that she was going to get him a bottle. 

When Hermione returned moments later, Draco had pulled up to stand at the side of the cot, holding on to the rails. A foul smell filled the room. “You’ve soiled your nappy, isn’t that wonderful. You couldn't wait until this mess was sorted to do that?”

She lifted him, laying him on her bed to change, and wished she could ask Molly Weasley, or any other magical mum that she knew, for advice. She didn’t know if it was safe to vanish the mess, or if there were other spells that she could use instead. Sighing, she looked the baby squarely in the eye. “Right, well, it looks like we’re going to have to do this the muggle way. Please don’t squirm or do anything to make this more difficult than it already is.”

Once Hermione had a fresh nappy in place, she settled back against her pillows with Draco hoping that he would go back to sleep once he’d had a bottle. Half an hour later, it became clear that he was awake for the day, and Hermione needed to use the loo. Standing, she put him in the cot. “I just need to use the loo. I’ll be back in a minute.” But he wasn’t having it. Lifting his arms above his head, he let out an ear-piercing shriek. “Shhhh, you’ll wake the neighbours.” Hermione groaned, waving her wand to quickly put up silencing charms.

Desperate now, Hermione took Draco into the kitchen and strapped him into the high chair. Putting a teething biscuit on the tray she turned to walk away. She didn’t get far before he was screeching his disapproval. 

Scrubbing her hands over her face, Hermione let out a sigh of frustration. “I guess I’m bringing you to the bathroom then.” Her bathroom was clean, but she quickly Scourgified the floor, just in case, and put the baby down. Nope, he wasn’t interested in the floor either and began to wail. 

“Seriously? Am I really going to have to hold you on my lap while I use the toilet?” Exhausted, frustrated, and feeling the beginning of a massive headache starting, Hermione scooped him up and fucking held the spoiled brat on her lap while she did her business. Is this what mums really went through? Maybe she should rethink the gooey thoughts she’d had the night before when he was clean and cuddly.

Then she thought of Molly Weasley again and wondered how the woman had managed it with so many children. She’d been in charge of one baby for less than twelve hours and was already at the end of her rope. Young had better figure out how to fix Draco soon. Once this was sorted, maybe she would take some time off and have herself a holiday.

Looking down at Draco, she cooed sweetly. “You’re bloody lucky that you’re cute. Right now that’s the only thing you’ve got going for you.”

Right then, she should probably feed him breakfast. Hopefully, he was just hungry. Maybe after breakfast and some playtime, he would take a nice long nap. She hoped…

After settling Draco into the high chair again, Hermione set to work preparing breakfast. “How does porridge and apples sound? You liked the apples last night. So we’ll stick with that.”

Hermione quickly prepared enough porridge for both of them and opened a container of apple puree. After blowing on a spoon of the hot cereal, she offered it to the baby who was waiting with his little mouth open. “Oh, you were hungry,” she smiled as he opened his mouth for another bite. Deciding to alternate between the apples and porridge, she offered a bite, only to have him spit it back in her face. “What? You liked the apples last night? Why not today?” 

Realising that the label on the container was different from the previous evening, she grabbed the one he’d liked out of the bin. “Are you serious?” she asked when she compared the two jars. “You’ll eat the posh one from Waitrose, but Sainsbury’s brand isn’t good enough. Draco Malfoy, this is the most utterly ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen.”

She thought back to her rushed trip into muggle London. At first, she’d gone to Sainsbury’s, but they had been out of soy baby formula. Knowing that all Malfoy used in his tea was soy milk, she was afraid that it might have been due to a dairy allergy and she hadn’t wanted to risk it. The last thing she needed was to have to take him to St. Mungos and explain why he was a baby. Her boss would have loved that.

So she’d stopped in at Waitrose and picked up the formula and grabbed a few other things while she was there. After feeding the baby the rest of the cereal, she took stock of the jars that had come from the posh supermarket. Thankfully, she’d grabbed quite a few, and most of them had apples as at least one ingredient. In addition to more regular apple puree, there was apples and cranberry, apple chicken, and apples with sweet potato. Hopefully, he would like them well enough for her to avoid any more trips to the supermarket. She didn’t think that it would be fun to have to bring him with her.

Thankfully, the rest of the day had been uneventful Hermione thought as she gazed at her rumpled appearance in the bathroom mirror. She’d finally managed to get Draco to sleep for the night, and she was utterly exhausted. There’d been no time for a shower, her hair was in a messy bun, and shamefully she was still wearing her pyjamas from the night before. Shrugging at her reflection, she shucked off the dirty clothes before sinking her aching body into a hot bath. She was too tired for a real soak, but she needed to feel clean. 

Sunday was much the same as Saturday had been, and by Sunday evening, she was beginning to feel desperate. What if her boss hadn’t come up with any answers yet? Would she be stuck in her flat with a baby who was very obviously a Malfoy, indefinitely? She couldn’t take him out in the wizarding world, the rumors and speculation would be awful. And once Harry and Ginny returned from their honeymoon, she would be expected to socialise with her friends. 

The one positive thing was that she had managed to get loads of photos to keep as proof of her time with the de-aged Draco, but what fun would that be if he couldn’t be returned to the infuriating grown-up Malfoy? 

By the time she fell into bed Sunday night, she was beginning to feel desperate for some help. She needed a break. Far too exhausted to allow herself to think about solutions, she was deeply asleep within minutes. 

As was his habit, Draco woke her at half-past five. Blindly, she went about what was becoming their morning routine. By seven when she had finished feeding him breakfast, she wondered if Unspeakable Young would even bother to contact her. Clearly, she couldn’t go in to work that day. It’s not like she could be seen with this baby.

Rising to clear up the dishes, she was startled when the Patronus flew into the room. “Granger, get here as soon as you can. I’ve had a breakthrough.”

Hermione rushed around her flat, throwing on clothing, and getting Draco ready to go out. When she was done, she transfigured a scarf into a baby carrier. Strapping him against her chest, she sighed when he sleepily snuggled against her. No, she wouldn’t miss everything about suddenly having a baby with no one to help her, but these moments had made the whole fiasco worth it.

A half-hour later, Hermione watched as the baby was transformed back into the fully-grown Malfoy. She laughed as the now naked man tried to cover himself. Tossing him the clothing he’d been wearing when he de-aged himself, she couldn’t resist taunting him a little. “I’ve changed your nappies, Malfoy. You’ve got no secrets from me.”

Malfoy’s mouth fell open comically as the colour drained from his face. “Granger, I swear, if you ever tell anyone, I’ll… I’ll…”

“You’ll do what Malfoy?” She leaned close to whisper in his ear so only the two of them would hear. “I’ve got photos. I wouldn’t mess with me if I were you.”

Then, she sailed out of the room calling over her shoulder. “By the way, I’m taking the week off. I deserve it after what I’ve been through. I’ll see you both next Monday. I’m going upstairs to arrange a Portkey to somewhere tropical. Somewhere I can relax on the beach and read without the company of a de-aged prat that wouldn’t even let me use the loo alone.”


End file.
